sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial 5th Season Episode 07
is the seventh episode of Guardian Angels: The Unofficial 5th Season. The episode focuses on Loo helping a young girl to protect herself from attacks of her classmates. Synopsis :Read the full episode here After Loo has gotten into a fight with some local high school students, he gets punished by Diamond for always getting in fights, hurting the other more than necessary. Though he apologized, Diamond was still mad at him, telling him that's it's fine if a prince helps others by getting in a fight but a prince would not do anything like that. After apologizing to the other guy, the boy asks Loo if he could help his sister by teaching her how to protect her from the bullies she gets every day. The next day, the boy got them to his house. It was a Saturday and his sister was up already, being ready to be able to finally protect herself. Diamond and Loo then found out that she had a pretty bad accident before her family moved here and she is bullied do to her injuries, which won't heal. She told them that she is not the only one who is bullied. Loo then told her about him understanding her feelings and it is fine to talk about it openly, everything else would just hurt her. A bit later, Loo started explaining that now she had the best weapons with her; crutches. "If someone gets too close to you, just use them - don't hurt them on school. That would end bad for you and the headmaster." - Loo. Then he also showed her some techniques how she could protect herself best without hurting others. After being asked if he could teach her Karate, he had to reject, telling her that one day, she's without those crutches again, she should visit a dojo as they will explain it to her properly. Some days later, the boy has led Diamond and Loo to the school his sister attends just to find out that she and some of her friends but in a bad fight with the bullies. They weren't hurt but Loo didn't let anyone tell him not to get himself in that trouble. The bully asks if he'd like to see who's the stronger one and Low remembers how Diamond told him to stick out of fights. But before he could reject, Diamond told the bullier that he had no chance against Loo and he should better apologize to the girl. After the bullier laughed, he started attacking Loo and was bet up by Low. The other bullies were scared of Loo and promised that they'd never bully again. After making clear, that he doesn't want to be feared, Loo hopes that they will learn a lesson of this, knowing that he'll get in trouble as soon as a teacher comes. The bullied students thank Diamond and Loo for their help and the girl happily announced that she'll visit the dojo in the modern Feather Castle town. As everything was settled, Diamond was happy, telling Loo that he actually acted like a prince today and that she's proud of him. Characters Main Characters *Nobumoto Quartz *Shirosora Diamond Supporting Characters *Kawakami Ryu *Kawakami Aria *Kurumi Lilian *Suzuki Ichigo Quote of the Day *"I don't want then to be scared off me. I just want them to learn a lesson." - Loo after showing the bullier that being bullied is not funny Major Events